The invention concerns a rail vehicle for passenger transportation, especially for local traffic, that is provided with shock-absorbing units on at least one of its ends.
It is generally known to arrange shock-absorbing units (shock dampers) in the end region of rail vehicles that comprise, for example, elastomer bodies or deformable hollow bodies made of sheet metal. Apparatuses of this type can absorb a portion of the impact energy that occurs when the vehicle runs into vehicles of the same type, road vehicles, or a fixed obstacle.
The invention is based on the object of creating an innovative collapsible zone having a defined behavior with regard for any impacts that may occur for use in a rail vehicle of the generic type.
This object is attained according to the invention by the fact that the shock-absorbing units are supported in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle against a deformable sandwich component containing metallic foam that forms a sub-region of the floor of the driver""s cabin as a load-bearing structural element.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are indicated in the subclaims.
The invention will be described in greater detail below using exemplary embodiments that are shown in the drawing.